


Energy Collection

by SinQueen69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Club Sex, Dark Magnus Bane, Deep Throating, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Possessive Magnus Bane, Powerful Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding, SHbingo, Sex Magic, Shadowhunterbingo, Virgin Shadowhunter Energy, Virigin Alec Lightwood, Voyeurism, Watched Masturbation, fashion - Freeform, magic kink, manipulative Magnus Bane, person used as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: In order to pay off a debt to Magnus Bane, Robert and Maryse give them what he asks for. A Virgin. Their eldest son, Alexander.SHBingo2019Chapter 1: Virgin Shadowhunter EnergyChapter 2: FashionChapter 3: PandemoniumChapter 4: Free SpaceChapter 5: KidnappingChapter 6: Accidental Marriage [Final]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 50
Kudos: 749
Collections: SHBingo





	1. Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

**Author's Note:**

> ShadowhunterBingo Square Filled: Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

Alec dug his nails into the palm of his hands as he stood in his usual stance in the middle of the loft that belonged to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. His heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest as said Warlock slowly walked around him, sipping his glittery drink as he inspected him like a piece of meat. 

Alec was keenly aware of his parents standing mere feet behind him. Alec kept staring forward as he tried to fight back the fact that the only reason he was even in this situation was because of them. 

“Open your mouth please,” Magnus Bane requested suddenly as he stood in front of Alec, a smirk playing on his lips. Alec swallowed once more before parting his lips and he closed his eyes on reflex with soft fingers traced his parted lips and dipped almost teasingly into his mouth. Alec swayed on his feet as he felt a warm tingle of magic cover his whole body. 

“Oh yes, he will do quite nicely.” Magnus purred as he removed his fingers and Alec blinked slowly as he realized he instantly missed the feeling of something in his mouth. He fought back a blush and took a breath to calm himself as he tried to tune out the conversation behind him. 

The conversation that reminded him that he was nothing more than a payment to the Warlock, a payment his parents had been willing to pay. He was nothing to his parents then a bargaining chip, one they decided to use. 

Alec swayed slightly when the door of the loft slammed shut and swirls of red and blue magic twisted their way around Alec’s body, sending that same tingling sensation through his body and his cock gave an interested twitch.

“Now then Alexander, it’s just you and me now.” Magnus’ voice was deep and sultry that made Alec want to swoon but he resisted, he was a soldier of the Clave.

“You no longer belong to the Clave, to your parents, to no one but me,” Magnus said as if he had read Alec’s mind and Alec’s breath caught in his throat. 

“On your knees for me pretty thing,” Magnus ordered lazily and before Alec was even aware he was moving he was on his knees on the floor and Magnus Bane was looming over him. His cat eyes were on full display and his magic was dancing around his fingers. 

“Do you know why you were given to me as payment darling?” Magnus asked as he reached down to cup Alec’s chin so they could lock eyes.

“No,” Alec breathed out and Magnus hummed. 

“I thought not, see pretty thing you were given to me because you have something very valuable, something that I need.” Magnus stroked his thumb over Alec’s lower lip as he spoke and Alec found himself parting his lips at the touch and saw amusement flash in Magnus’ cat eyes.

“Virgin Shadowhunter Energy,” Magnus stated simply and Alec felt his cheeks burn and averted his eyes. 

“None of that pretty thing,” Magnus scolded harshly as he suddenly squeezed Alec’s chin just as harshly forcing Alec’s eyes back up to his. 

“I don’t mean virgin in the traditional sense, well that just adds extra zip to the energy but virgin as in pure of soul. You Alexander, your soul shines with purity.” Magnus explained almost kindly and Alec swallowed again. 

“So I guess you’ll be getting an extra zip when you take mine,” Alec whispered feeling shame in his chest.

“Well that is a nice surprise, I wasn’t expecting that.” Magnus hummed and the shame in Alec’s chest twisted into something else, something that felt nice?

“The best kind of virgin energy is the kind that is freely given, I won’t force this out of you Alexander. I could, very easily in fact, but I won’t.” Magnus’ words and their meaning sunk into Alec’s mind, he was reminded of how powerful Magnus Bane truly was and how he was only being given this choice because Magnus Bane wanted to give him this choice.

He was being given a choice. A choice that one of the most powerful Warlock’s known was giving him and that made Alec’s head spin and before he knew it, he was answering. 

“…What would I have to do?” Alec licked his lips before speaking, noticing how Magnus’ eyes tracked the movement. 

“The easiest way to release this energy to me is by sexual pleasure. I won’t touch you unless you ask, but masturbation is the simplest. You do have to focus on me while you are masturbating otherwise the energies will just dissipate.” Magnus explained, removing his hand from Alec’s chin and watched as the Shadowhunter swayed forward like he was trying to chase his hand. 

“That’s it?” Alec’s cheeks were burning, but he was keenly aware of how tight his jeans were starting to become. 

‘That’s it, very simple really pretty thing.” Magnus let more of his magic flow into the room and swirl around Alec in a dance. 

“…Okay,” Alec noticed he was swaying again, but didn’t mind it as he began to unbutton his jeans. Magnus’ eyes’ widened before a smile curved his lips up.

“Aren’t you a precious thing?” Magnus crooned and Alec flushed under the praise, any shame or shyness he expected to feel was nonexistent as he pulled his erection free and smeared his pre-cum over his palm. 

Magnus sipped his drink again, eyes never leaving Alec as the Shadowhunter began to stroke himself. Alec let out soft little noises at the start as he coaxed himself to his full hardness. 

“Just like that pretty thing, work yourself up for me.” Magnus crooned and his voice pulled Alec’s eyes up to Magnus’. Alec felt entranced by the glowing cat eyes and his hand sped up, moans now spilling freely from his mouth as his hips began to buck up.

“Keep going pretty thing, you’re doing so well, so damn well.” Magnus praised again and Alec let out a loud moan as he began to earnestly fuck his hand, losing himself in Magnus’ cat eyes and the enjoyable feelings of his orgasm building. 

“Just a little bit more dalring, you’re so close.” Magnus coaxed.

“M-Magnus, touch me?” Alec whispered out and the moment Magnus’ hand touched his face with a whisper of ‘Alexander’. Alec lost control and cried out in ecstasy as he spilled over his hand. 

Alec swayed and was sure he was going to collapse backwards from his place on his knees, hand coiled around his softening cock but strong arms wrapped around him and his cheek was pressed against the soft fabric of Magnus’ shirt.

“You did so well Alexander, you have me so much, it feels just as beautiful as your very soul.” Magnus praised, his hand petting Alec’s hair and a content look on his face.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Alec whispered as he closed his eyes, feeling completely exhausted and succumbed to sleep.

“You are something else Alexander Lightwood. Your foolish parents have no idea what they traded away. I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side pretty thing, everything and anything.” Magnus swore as he cradled the unconscious Shadowhunter to his chest, his cat eyes shining in the darkness of the room.


	2. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SH Bingo Square Filled: Fashion
> 
> A/N: I mean sort of fashion lol, but it keeps in line with chapter 2

“I’m not sure about this Magnus,” Alec bit his lower lip as he ran his hands over the smooth silk that was sitting on the bed in the Master bedroom, the room Magnus insisted Alec share with him. Magnus hadn’t touched Alec in any way since that first night no matter who much Alec silently wanted him to. 

“Just try them on darling, I can assure you that you will look… Mouthwatering,” Magnus purred, breath hot against Alec’s neck making Alec shudder as he picked up the silk item with more confidence. Alec put his arms through the sleeves of the robe and did his best to tie it tightly around his mostly naked body. Magnus insisted that Alec walk around in his boxers only as it was a ‘crime’ for Alec to hide his body away under his baggy, monotone clothes. Alec will admit that it was freeing to wear his boxers only and if it gave him Magnus’ attention and praise then it was worth it. 

“Mmm, simply beautiful darling,” Magnus purred as he walked around Alec, cat eyes on full display as he took in the black silk that was draped over Alec’s body. 

“Now be a good boy and go lay down on the bed for me,” Magnus’ voice rumbled in the room and Alec found himself stretching out on the bed, hands automatically going up to grab at the posts in the headboard. 

“Oh aren’t you something else my pretty thing,” Magnus wet his lips and Alec swallowed hard as Magnus slotted himself between the Shadowhunter’s thighs, somehow their bodies never touching even with their proximity. 

“Just a bit of silk and you look like a model,” Magnus trailed his fingers an inch above Alec’s body, magic swirling around them and sinking into Alec’s body making the Shadowhunter moan softly and his cock begin to harden in his boxers. 

“I wonder what you would look like all dolled up for me,” Magnus hummed as he twisted his magic around Alec’s body, smiling when Alec’s breathing hitched. 

“That’s for another day, right now I want to watch.” Magnus decided and Alec’s cheeks darkened as he blinked up at Magnus in confusion. 

“Watch?” Alec asked shyly, fighting against the urge he had to roll over, to hide his body and growing erection.

“Oh yes pretty thing, after all, I am running low on your virgin Shadowhunter energy. Would you be a dear and top me up?” Magnus tilted his head to the side curiously and Alec found himself jerking his hips upwards. 

Alec blushed when Magnus chuckled at the knee jerk reaction and snapped his fingers. Alec blinked when a bottle of lube appeared in his right hand and he looked up at Magnus, waiting for instructions. 

“I’m sure a pent up virgin like you has played with yourself on occasion, be a good boy and show me what you look like with your fingers inside of you,” Magnus ordered in that same low crooning tone that had Alec melting into the power that Magnus excluded. 

“Keep the robe on,” Magnus said lazily as his magic washed over the black silk and Alec shivered when he realized that the magic had taken his boxers away. 

Alec wet his lips as he slowly bent his knees and planted his feet on either side of Magnus’ body as the silk robe shifted. 

Magnus watched with hunger in his glowing cat eyes as his Shadowhunter’s ass was exposed and his magic spiked when Alec reached down with two wet fingers to rub them against his now exposed pucker. Magnus’ cock twitched in his pants as he fought back the urge to just bury himself inside of that virgin tight channel and claim his Shadowhunter as his. 

“Just like that darling,” Magnus murmured as Alec shyly applied pressure to his hole, Alec gained a bit of confidence from the praise that lit up his whole body and let out a moan as he inched his index finger into himself. 

Magnus was right, he had done this numerous times before but it was different with the Warlock watching him so intently, so full of lust and hunger. All of that directed at Alec, who was feeling overwhelmed at the attention and it urged him to put on a good show, to show Magnus he was worth it. 

Alec stretched his body and checked to make sure the silk robe was still draped artfully over his body, the fabric tenting at his crotch as his cock rose to full hardness as Alec easily pumped his finger in and out of himself. Alec gasped as he pushed his middle finger inside of himself, adding to the stretch. 

“Look at you, so beautiful and all for me, aren’t you pretty thing? Are you for me?” Magnus leaned forward, voice sultry and magic twisting in his cat eyes in a way that was making Alec feel like he was on fire. 

“Yes,” Alec whispered and his eyes fluttered as he sank his fingers inside of himself fully as magic sank into his very being. 

“Such an obedient pretty thing you are Alexander,” Magnus said in something akin to awe as he watched as Alec writhed and arched with sweet little gasps as he fucked himself steadily on his fingers.

“Magnus, Magnus, please!” Alec moaned out as he used his free hand that had been gripping the headboard tightly to latch onto Magnus’ arm. 

“Ask me, Alexander,” Magnus purred as he leaned up, face inches from Alec’s flushed one and Alec’s body arched up pressing into Magnus’ above him. 

“Magnus, touch me, please,” Alec, begged as his cock leaked pre-cum steadily, staining the black silk that was still covering his erection. 

Magnus smiled almost wickedly and sealed his and Alec’s lips together while his hand came up and cupped the damp silk with just the right amount of pressure. Alec cried out into the possessive, demanding kiss as his body shook through his orgasm, his mind focused only on Magnus. 

Magnus drew back, his smile firmly in place as his cat eyes glowed brightly as he absorbed Alec’s energy. Alec panted below the Warlock, his fingers falling from his loose hole and he lay on the bed exhausted and the silk robe in disarray. 

“Beautiful darling, simply beautiful.” Magnus complimented as he slowly licked his lips, enjoying the power surge from his Shadowhunter. Alec gave him a shy, tired smile before his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep, completely worn out by the transfer of energy and his orgasm.


	3. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Pandemonium

“You’re such a shy thing aren’t you darling?” Magnus mused as he draped his arm around Alec’s waist, tugging the Shadowhunter closer to his side. 

“I’m not used to so many people staring at me,” Alec whispered as he did his best to focus on the Warlock and not the crowded club of Downworlder’s, most of which were eyeing him curiously. 

“They simply haven’t ever seen such a pretty Shadowhunter before,” Magnus set down his drink and cupped Alec’ chin, tipping the taller man’s face down so they could lock eyes, Magnus’ cat eyes shining in the low lights of Pandemonium causing Alec’s breath caught in his throat.

“You know I have to ask darling,” Magnus purred and Alec shuddered at the way Magnus kept up his play at making him ask for what he wanted. 

“Kiss me, Magnus,” Alec whispered and his eyes fluttered closed as the Warlock took possession of his mouth in a simple kiss that was loaded with a double meaning to those who were watching. Alec moaned helplessly as he arched into the warlock, as magic sparked through his body in what was becoming a familiar sensation. Magnus broke their kiss to rub his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip, a smirk appearing on his lips as he watched Alec’s face gloss over with pleasure as his body was played with by Magnus’ magic. 

“The real reason I brought you here tonight darling I’m afraid is a rather selfish one,” Magnus spoke slowly as he petted his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair, smiling as the Nephilim mewled softly and sank into the touch. 

“I wanted to show you off darling, I want everyone to see what a pretty thing you are and how obedient you are for me.” Magnus knew jealousy when he saw it and it was obvious in many faces that were turned to the couch up on the platform that allowed Magnus to oversee his club like the Prince he was. 

“Will you help me show everyone here how amazing you are for me?” Magnus crooned softly as he allowed his magic to caress the Shadowhunter’s crotch in a teasing way and smirked when Alec gave a keen and his hips jerked up off of the couch. 

“I need a verbal answer darling,” Magnus chuckled fondly at the action of his Shadowhunter. 

“Yes Magnus, I want to.” Alec’s cheeks were flaming as he admitted the desire that had been mounting inside of him since Magnus had walked in him into Pandemonium that night. 

“Oh darling, you are something else.” Magnus was pleased, he was afraid he may have pushed too far, but his Alexander kept surprising him. 

“I want everyone to see you fall apart with my mouth on you.” Magnus purred in Alec’s ear as he let his magic twist around Alec and it took on a life of its own as it eased the younger man down onto the couch, pushing his legs apart so Magnus could slot between them with ease. 

“Oh, please Magnus,” Alec gasped at the way Magnus’ magic effortlessly moved him and arousal shot through his system and his cock began to stiffen up against the tight leather pants Magnus had convinced him into earlier that night. 

“Please what pretty thing?” Magnus took great joy in making his Shadowhunter ask for what he wanted and by speaking those words it gave Magnus consent. 

“Please make me come with your mouth,” Alec whispered, cheeks all but glowing in the light of the club but Magnus just smiled sincerely at the adorable blush his Shadowhunter was sporting. 

“Focus only on me Alexander, I don’t want anyone else leeching your delicious energy when you come for me.” Magnus reminded as he snapped his fingers and Alec gasped as his leather pants disappeared and his hard cock smacked against his stomach at the sudden release from its confines. 

“So pretty, I’ve never seen someone so beautiful Alexander,” Magnus rested his palms on his Alexander’s pale thighs that he ached to mark up but that was for another time, right now he focused on the weeping tip of Alec’s erection. Magnus flicked his cat eyes up to meet Alec’s hazel ones as he slowly sealed his lips around the tip and sucked lightly. 

Alec all but shouted as his hips jerked up at the sudden hot suction of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus dragged his tongue over the wet slit, enjoying the sweet taste of his Shadowhunter as he snapped his fingers and his magic wove over Alec’s limbs, pinning him down to the couch.

“I’m the one in control darling, my magic is simply helping you remember that,” Magnus reminded in a dark tone when Alec tugged at his magical restraints and the words had Alec stilling in his struggles but his body still trembled with his building arousal. 

“Good boy,” Magnus’ eyes glowed when his words inspired a soft whimper and he filed that away for later use as he took a bit more of the Shadowhunter’s cock into his mouth. Magnus twisted his tongue around the hard length, slowly sucking at the flesh before bobbing his head up and down, taking a bit more each time. Alec was gasping and whimpering above his head as Magnus’ magic held him in place and the heat of the club goer’s eyes on him made something curl in his gut and he was thankful for Magnus’ magic keeping in place. 

Magnus flicked his eyes up and was pleased to see Alec was following his orders and was still watching him with such dark eyes that Magnus silently preened and swallowed down a fresh bead of pre-cum that dripped from the Shadowhunter’ cock. 

Magnus released his hold on Alec’s cock to drag his tongue up and down every inch of the other man’s shaft before flicking his tongue over the wet head when Alec mewled in pleasure before crying out when Magnus suddenly deep-throated him. Magnus hummed and swallowed around Alec’s cock intending to make the Shadowhunter come, from the beautifully sinful noises he was making Magnus knew Alec was very close. 

“Focus on me pretty thing,” Magnus reminded when he pulled off of Alec’s shaft with a wet pop and got a desperate nod in reply before Magnus lowered his head once more to swallow the younger man down. Alec let out something akin to a scream when Magnus’ magic rushed across his nerves and his vision whited out briefly as he came into Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus moaned as he took the flood of Alec’s cum down his throat and his power sang as he absorbed the Shadowhunter’s virgin energy, revitalizing him in a way. Magnus pulled off of Alec’s softening cock with a lewd noise as he slowly licked his lips as he locked eyes with Alec again. 

“Magnus, kiss me,” Alec demanded weakly, his face slack with bliss and his eyes still blown wide. 

“Oh darling, you are something else.” Magnus was pleased as he released Alec from his magical restraints and gathered the weak-limbed man into his arms and kissed him squarely on his mouth. This allowed Alec to taste himself on the Warlock’s tongue and it sent shivers down his spine as he sank into the kiss and barely noticed when it broke and he dropped his face against Magnus’ throat. He was still so lost in his haze of pleasure, one that he wasn’t sure he wanted to resurface from.

“That’s it darling, enjoy it.” Magnus petted Alec’s hair again as the younger man rode his post-orgasm bliss. Magnus sent a death stare out into the crowd that had gathered to watch the Shadowhunter come apart under the High Warlock and the promise of pain that shone in those old, powerful eyes sent them scurrying away. 

All of their watchers were flushed and some had paired off to get their pleasure and it pleased Magnus to no end that Alec had enjoyed it, that his fellow Downworlder’s had enjoyed it as well. Magnus was a good host after all, but this had been more for himself as he wanted to taste Alexander for a while now and now that he had, he wanted more and Magnus would get more, after all, he always got what he wanted.


	4. Free Space!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Free Space

"Warlock Bane!" Maryse snarled as she pounded on the front door of the High Warlocks loft. She was seething with anger and embarrassment, her cheeks flushed red and Robert was in the same state from where he stood just a step behind her. They had gotten detailed reports of that night in Pandemonium by a stunned Shadowhunter and decided enough was enough. Deal or no deal this was destroying the Lightwood name. It was time to deal with the Warlock and their eldest.

The door silent swung open and the two Shadowhunter’s stepped warily into the Warlock’s lair, they were easily drawn to the living room. It looked nothing like it had in their previous visit, instead, it looked like a throne room from the days of old and sitting regaling in a high back chair that looked akin to a throne was Magnus Bane.

Maryse hissed in anger, her hand flying to the hilt of her Seraph blade when her eyes landed on her eldest. Alec was kneeling between the high Warlock’s legs, clad in a black silk robe that was barely tied around his naked body. His cheek was resting against Magnus’ leather-clad thigh, his eyes closed and pink lips stretched wide around the Warlock’s cock. 

“What have you done to him Warlock?” Robert growled in unrestrained anger. Magnus’ cat eyes trained on the two but his ringed fingers never stopped from petting Alec’s hair as if he was a pet. 

“Nothing he didn’t ask for, he is quite beautiful like this and so eager to please. Thank you very much for your payment.” Magnus’ lips were tipped up into a self-righteous smile as he watched the anger play out over Alexander’s parent’s faces as realization dawned on them. They had been the ones to give Alec to him; they were directly responsible for everything that followed. 

“We did not agree to this!” Maryse drew her blade before gasping when her whole body stiffened up and she found herself unable to move. Magnus lowered his shimmering fingers from where he had flicked them at Maryse. Alec let out a low whine around Magnus’ cock before sighing out in contentment when Magnus resumed his petting. 

“Alexander did and that is all the consent I need. Once you gave him to me you lost your rights to him,” Magnus stated simply, cat eyes burning with his power and Alec arched from his place between the Warlock’s legs with another whine as his body reacted to Magnus’ magic on an instinct that Magnus happily cultivated. 

“Remember darling, you’re just keeping me warm while I deal with these people. If you want anything else you have to ask,” Magnus reminded in a low tone as he scraped his nails against Alec’s scalp. Alec let out a puff of air through his nose as he adjusted on his knees and allowed a bit more of Magnus’ cock to settle in his mouth as his eyes closed while drool slowly began to drip down the sides of his chin. Magnus had made sure Alec could only hear and see him; he would not be aware of his parents in the room or the words being exchanged. Magnus would not hurt his angel in this way, Alexander was never allowed to be hurt and Magnus would only ever hurt him if Alexander himself begged him. 

“He is not yours to toy with as you want Warlock!” Robert burst out, not moving as he had seen what had happened to his wife. 

“He is much more than that Lightwood, he belongs to me of his own free will and I will burn this city to ash before I allow some pathetic creatures like you to take him away from me.” Magnus’ power swirled around the room, casting shadows around them as his anger rose at the mere audacity of the elder Lightwoods. 

“If I see you or any of your Shadowhunters in the vicinity of my Alexander without my permission then I will follow through on my promise. Now leave and never return.” Magnus’ voice boomed and echoed with ancient power that befit a Prince of Edom and it sent shivers down Alec’s spine. Maryse was pulled from the Warlock’s lair by her shaken husband, they did this to their eldest son, they had willingly given him up as payment to the Warlock and now had to pay the price of that choice. 

“You did so well darling, keeping me warm and centred while I dealt with those unwanted pests.” Magnus crooned as he eased Alec’s warm mouth off of his cock to tip his face up to take a good look at the flushed Shadowhunter. 

“May I keep going, Magnus? It feels so nice, my brain just… Shut off.” Alec’s words were slightly slurred and Magnus felt affection burst through his veins at the shy words and the blissed-out look his Alexander was sporting. 

“Of course darling, you can keep me warm every day if you so wish.” Magnus guided Alec’s face back to his crotch and sighed as that wonderful wet, warmth covered his cock again and the Shadowhunter pressed his cheek back against his thigh. 

Magnus leaned his head back and outright moaned when a rush of Alec’s energy washed over him, allowing Magnus’ to twist around the duo in a wave of fresh power and Magnus knew without a doubt he would burn anyone or anything that got in between Alexander and himself. Alexander was his now and forever.


	5. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Kidnapping

Alec was used to waking up slowly nowadays, but the way his body felt weighed down was not familiar to him. Alec’s eyelids felt like lead as he forced them open, his body sore and his neck throbbing with muted pain. A moan escaped his chapped lips as he stared up at an ornate ceiling, it was pretty but very unfamiliar and that set Alec’s dulled sense alight with concern. 

“Well look who is finally waking up,” A female voice spoke and Alec let his head fall to the side, realizing he was sprawled out on a chaise lounge and his wrists tied tightly together in front of him. Alec struggled against the ropes but he felt like he had been sucked dry of all his strength. Alec blinked slowly at the rather striking woman who was staring at him with a mixture of amusement and hatred on her face. A shot of fear went through him at the sight of her red lips open and bloodied vampire fangs. 

“What did you do to me?” Alec’s words slurred as his throat throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He couldn’t remember why he wasn’t with Magnus, they rarely left each other’s side nowadays and yet here he was alone with a vampire who had been feeding off of him.

“Killing two birds with one stone you could say. Besides your Shadowhunter blood is delicious and I couldn’t help myself, I’m sure you understand.” The vampire purred as she licked her fangs clean of Alec’s blood making the Shadowhunter narrow his eyes before he hissed in pain when he tried to move. 

“A Warlock contacted me, they want you and your precious energy while I just want you out of Magnus’ life.” The woman was now hovering over Alec, a sneer on her face and hatred burning in her eyes. 

“Who are you?” Alec knew personal hatred with he saw it and he had to know who this vampire was.

“Oh I’m sure Magnus has mentioned me, I’m his true, immortal love,” Camille said with triumph glinting in her eyes and Alec snorted as he twisted his wrists against the ropes again.

“Magnus has never mentioned you. You aren’t all that important to him anymore,” Alec snarked back before grunting when she snarled and backhanded him, her sharp nails digging into his cheek. 

“I’m sure the Warlock won’t need you completely intact!” Camille snapped her teeth at the prone Shadowhunter and Alec just glared up at her, hating that he felt so weak and drained of strength. 

Before Alec could even make a move to fight back the doors to the room were blown off of their hinges in a burst of red magic. Camille whipped her head around, fangs shining in the light of the room while Alec just relaxed into the chaise longue as familiar magic wrapped around him and he knew Magnus had found him. 

“Get the fuck away from him you bitch,” Magnus snarled, his whole body swirling with red magic as his cat eyes burned with barely restrained anger. 

“Magnus, darling,” Camille simpered as she moved away from the Shadowhunter as Magnus stalked into the room. His whole outfit was pure black and made his red magic stand out starkly and Alec’s heart pounded hard in his chest as his body reacted to the display the Warlock was putting on. 

“Do not, you dared to take what is mine and you of all people should know I do not appreciate that.” Magnus’ voice echoed with his power and Alec shivered at the dual-tone while Camille seemed to shudder in fear. 

“It’s just business darling, just business.” Camille simpered again as she stepped towards Magnus, batting her eyelashes at the Warlock. 

“Then why do I sense Alexander’s blood in your veins?” Magnus snapped and his magic flared and the vampire froze in place and fear shone in her eyes at the wordless display of power. 

“I let you live once before Camille and this is how you repay my mercy?” Magnus’ magic whipped around the room in a hurricane of power, but Alec had never felt safer as Magnus’ magic protected him while flying debris slashed at Camille’s skin causing the vampire to cry out in pain. 

“Please Magnus, darling, mercy!” Camille pleaded, she knew this power and this was the power of a true Prince of Edom. 

“You drank from him without his consent, you touched what doesn’t belong to you and dared to think you could take him from me to give to some no-talent Warlock who had no right to even think about Alexander and you expect me to show you mercy again?” Magnus’ voice rose as he stalked towards the immobile vampire and tightly gripped her chin to push her head back. 

“I don’t think so,” Magus hissed and his hand began to flame and the sick smell of burning flesh filled the room as Camille shrieked. Alec was cradled and caressed by Magnus’ magic, unable to look away from the barely concealed anger on Magnus face and only looked to Camille when her shrieks cut off and he blinked at the sight of her body now a burnt corpse and Magnus flicked his hand and her ashes blew away in the hurricane of his power. 

Magnus brushed off his black shirt before he hurried over to where Alec was still lying on the lounge and knelt next to the Shadowhunter. 

“Oh my darling Alexander, I’m so sorry you were put through this.” Magnus crooned as he gently ran his ringed fingers over Alec’s neck and Alec sighed as the throbbing he had felt disappeared and his strength began to return to him as the High Warlock healed him. 

“Magnus that was…” Alec trailed off, swallowing as he squirmed now aware of how hard he was from watching a display of Magnus power.

“My Alexander, you never cease to impress me.” Magnus’ lips turned up into a pleased smile when he saw how aroused his Shadowhunter was. 

“Take me home Magnus,” Alec curled his fingers around Magnus’ biceps, his eyes dark with lust and need. Magnus’ heart leapt at the way Alec referred to the loft as his home and easily brought up a portal before sweeping Alec up into his arms and carrying him through the threshold and into the Master bedroom. 

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, pressing light kisses to the Warlock’s throat before he was set down on the edge of the bed and Alec let his head fall back to gaze up at Magnus. 

“What do you want my pretty thing?” Magnus crooned and Alec wet his lips as he tried to put a proper sentence together.

“Kiss me, please,” Alec’s voice shook before he moaned when Magnus dipped down and took possession of the Shadowhunter’s lips with ease. Alec clutched to the front of Magnus’ shirt as he opened his mouth to let the Warlock’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

“What else do you want darling? I practically can taste your lust from here,” Magnus broke the kiss to gently stroke at Alec’s healed throat, smiling when Alec moaned as his fingers sparked and sent pulses of magic into the Shadowhunter’s body centred on his deflect rune. 

“I, I want you to… Fuck my mouth, please Magnus.” Alec whispered slowly, his cheeks burning as he spoke the words, still unused to having to say things aloud. 

“Oh you are precious my pretty angel,” Magnus crooned as his cock jumped in the confines of his tight pants. 

“On your knees then Alexander,” Magnus ordered as he stepped back from Alec and watched with glowing cat eyes as his Shadowhunter slipped off of the bed and sank to his knees obediently. It was quite the nice sight; Magnus now knew he wanted Alexander on his knees more often. 

“Just let me do all the work darling, it will be much more intense than when you kept me warm,” Magnus warned as he unzipped his pants and stroked up and down the length of his shaft. Alec’s eyes watched each movement with growing lust and his lips were slowly parting as wide as they could go. 

“Remember to breathe through your nose and relax your throat. If it gets too much then you slap one of my thighs three times and I will stop. As much as I want to ruin you, I will not harm you.” Magnus petted Alec’s hair as he stepped forward until the tip of his cock was resting against Alec’s lower lip. Alec nodded even as he pressed his tongue against the wet slit of the Warlock’s cock. Magnus didn’t resist the urge to push into the younger man’s waiting mouth, moaning aloud as Alec took every inch of his cock with ease. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus crooned breathlessly as he stroked Alec’s hair as he stilled, allowing Alec to adjust to having his mouth full again. Alec took it with ease and then curled his hands around the Warlock’s thighs and swallowed around the other’s cock. 

“Are you ready darling?” Magnus brushed Alec’s damp bangs off of Alec’s forehead and let out a soft puff of air when Alec’s darkened hazel eyes flicked up at him with a look of utter desperation in them. Alec hummed around Magnus’ cock and tightened his grip on Magnus’ leather pants for balance. 

Magnus tangled his fingers into his Shadowhunter’s hair and began to shallowly thrust in and out of the younger man’s mouth, going slow and steady, captivated by the sight of his cock pushing past those pink, pouty lips that Magnus adored. 

It took everything Magnus had not to just ram his cock down Alec’s throat, instead he gradually increased his speed until his balls were lewdly slapping against Alec’s chin. Alec’s chin was dripping with salvia and pre-cum as his face went slack with bliss as the High Warlock used his mouth at his own pace. 

“You are perfect for me Alexander, such a good, obedient boy for me.” Magnus praised between pants of breath as he fully enjoyed the feeling of Alec’s mouth on his cock and how beautifully he was taking Magnus’ cock. 

Alec whined and pressed his crotch against Magnus’ leg, tipping his head back to allow Magnus’ cock to slip further down his throat as his eyes watered and more drool ran down his chin and throat. His eyes were glassy and blown wide as he clung to the Warlock as his body began to tremble under the onslaught of sensations. 

“I’m close darling, tap my thigh if you want to pull off,” Magnus warned as he rocked his hips against his Shadowhunter’s face. Alec just dug his fingers into Magnus’ thighs and swallowed down around the Warlock’s cock, not moving an inch. 

Magnus couldn’t help the way his orgasm rushed upon him at the way Alec responded to his warning. Magnus cried out in pleasure as his magic and Alec’s energy spun around the duo as the Warlock climaxed and spilled his release down Alec’s throat. Alec choked and swallowed down the hot cum, unused to the feeling of it but doing his best to swallow all of the cum Magnus was feeding him. 

Magnus eased Alec off of his softening cock with soft, heavy breaths and looked down at the Shadowhunter. Alec looked debauched, face flushed and a mixture of Magnus’ cum and Alec’s drool coating his lips and chin. Magnus felt like he was high as he took in the sight that only he would be able to witness and the way the crotch of his pants were damp with his release. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus praised and smiled when Alec rested his cheek against his thigh with a pleased noise that was repeated when Magnus’ fingers tangled in his hair. Magnus just smiled and knew that Alexander was it for him and like Camille; he would burn anyone who got between him and his Shadowhunter.


	6. Accidental Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Square Filled: Accidental Marriage!

Magnus was lazily trailing his fingers up and down Alec’s bare spine as the two kissed, cuddled up together on the bed in the master bedroom. Alec was much better at asking Magnus for what he wanted and Magnus was only happy to oblige his Shadowhunter’s every request. 

“Magnus, I think… I think I want to…” Alec wet his swelling lips when he broke the kiss and dragged his fingers over Magnus’ chest nervously. 

“What do you want pretty angel?” Magnus asked curiously, his Alexander always surprised him with his requests.

“I want you to make love to me,” Alec whispered, cheeks burning and heart beating fast in his chest. 

“Are you sure darling?” Magnus could feel his cock starting to press against his tight pants. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure in my whole life… I want you Magnus, but I just… After this my energy…” Alec trailed off, looking away from the Warlock that was hovering above him. 

“You don’t remember what I told you that first day do you, pretty angel. Your virginity only added a bit of extra zing, but what makes your energy so desirable to me is the purity of your soul. Nothing you can do will taint that and I will never stop craving it, craving you. That I promise you, Alexander,” Magnus explained, slowly caressing Alec’s face before cupping Alec’s chin to turn his face back to him so they could lock eyes. 

“I believe you,” Alec’s eyes backed up his words and Magnus couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing the Shadowhunter again. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair and arched up into the Warlock, moaning when Magnus’ magic sank into his body and he felt their clothes disappear and bare skin pressed together. 

“You mean so much more to me than you realize Alexander,” Magnus whispered reverently when he broke the kiss and cupped Alec’s face between his hands. 

“You gave me a freedom I could have only dreamt of Magnus, I think I…” Alec shook his head, ducking his gaze away from Alec’s cat eyes before moaning when Magnus leaned down and sucked a mark against his throat. 

“Say it whenever you’re ready Alexander, but for now let me show you how much you mean to me.” Magnus purred against the Shadowhunter’s skin. 

“Hands up darling and don’t move them unless I tell you,” Magnus gently lifted Alec’s wrists and smiled when Alec crossed them obediently. 

“Would you like my magic to help you, darling?” Magnus asked between sucking marks across Alec’s pale chest, taking his time to trace the stark black runes that decorated his skin. Magnus noticed that Alec was already trembling and his fingers clenching up as he fought to obey Magnus’ order. 

“Please,” Alec slumped in relief as Magnus’ magic formed a band of blue around his wrists, keeping them stretched up above his head properly. Magnus just smiled at the way Alec relaxed instantly at the bindings of magic and his growing love for him expanded just a bit more. 

“Such a good boy for me Alexander, only for me.” Magnus knew his words were possessive but from the way Alec shivered and arched his body up off the bed showed him that his Shadowhunter loved it. Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s thighs and eased them apart so he could settle between them; he loved the way Alec’s blush travelled down his chest and how his cock visibly throbbed at the action. 

“Tell me, my pretty angel, how do you want this?” Magnus asked as he massaged Alec’s thighs, watching the way Alec squirmed under his touch. 

“Like this or maybe you want to be on top?” Magnus suggested as he trailed his fingertips over Alec’s balls, loving the way the action made the Shadowhunter’s cock twitch. 

“I’m not sure,” Alec admitted shyly and Magnus had to kiss him again. 

“I want to see my pretty angel ride me,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear after, rocking their hips together earning a loud gasp. Magnus allowed his magic to swirl around them until Magnus was propped up against the headboard of his bed and his Shadowhunter was straddling his lap. His bound hands were pressed down to Magnus’ chest for balance and his cheeks turned a darker red as he took in their new position. 

“Like this?” Alec slowly rocked his hips, rubbing his ass over Magnus’ erection. Magnus gave a low moan as he gripped Alec’s hips before shifting his hands to rest on the swell of his Shadowhunter’s ass. 

“Do you want my fingers to open you up Alexander, or perhaps just my magic?” Magnus offered up and smiled knowingly when Alec’s breathing hitched over the last one. 

“My magic it is,” Magnus hummed and let his magic seep out from his fingers and spread through Alec’s body. Magnus watched entranced by the way Alec reacted to his magic as it stretched him open and left him wet with lube. Alec’s body trembled and shuddered as sinful noises fell from his swollen lips as he writhed from his place on Magnus’ lap. Magnus adored how much Alec loved his magic and sank into it with such ease and trust that Magnus had rarely seen. 

“I think that’s enough,” Magnus hummed as he stopped his magic and lifted his hips to rub his cock against the mess of lube his magic had kindly whipped up for the two. 

“Are you ready Alexander?” Magnus asked as he pulled Alec’s ass cheeks apart and nudged the head of his cock against Alec’s loosened hole. 

“I am, please Magnus. Please don’t make me wait any longer.” Alec begged as he curled his fingers against Magnus’ skin, his eyes echoing his plead and Magnus lifted his hips just enough to begin pressing his cock into the virgin Shadowhunter above him. 

Alec’s head dropped down as his face went slack with unrestrained bliss as Magnus entered him steadily. It was slow and smooth for both of them and Magnus had never felt something so wonderful in his long life as he stared at his Shadowhunter, barely holding it together. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered as his cat eyes glowing brightly as a moan was punched out of him when Alec slowly rolled his hips, shifting and clenching around Magnus’ cock. 

“You feel so good Magnus, oh angel!” Alec gasped as he began to lightly bounce himself up and down on Magnus’ cock as he properly adjusted and pleasure took control of his mind entirely. Magnus lifted his hips to meet Alec each time he lowered himself back down and savoured the way Alec moaned wantonly and clenched around him. 

Magnus sat up, curling his arms around Alexander and pulled him into a passionate kiss and Alec managed to get his bound arms over Magnus’ head to cling to him as he rode the Warlock as best as he could. Magnus felt himself losing control, his finely crafted and honed control that had come with centuries of practice. Magnus Bane, the Prince of Edom and High Warlock of Brooklyn came completely undone by the Shadowhunter on his lap and his magic all but burst out of him in response. 

Alec broke their kiss to let out a wail as his body arched and he clenched tightly around Magnus’ cock as his cock spurted his release and his energy flowed out of him in waves. Magnus groaned almost as loud as Alec wailed as Alec’s triggered his orgasm. His magic twisted around the two of them and mingled in with Alec’s energy in a way it hadn’t done before. 

Magnus felt something snap into place inside of his very soul and by the startling noise, Alec made he knew that his Shadowhunter had felt it as well. Alec went limp against Magnus, panting weakly against his ear as Magnus stroked his hair, neck and spine soothingly.

“Is it always that intense?” Alec whispered in a hoarse, worn-out voice. 

“No, something else happened,” Magnus said slowly, his mulled mind racing and allowed his magic to fade from Alec’s body and laid back against the headboard with Alec plastered to his chest. Magnus’ cock was still lodged inside of his Shadowhunter and it seemed like neither of them minded the way Magnus’ cum was slowly trickling out of him. 

“I can feel something in my heart, my soul.” Alec slurred as he turned his face to the side and gasped softly as he lifted his right wrist and stared at a rune that was etched there. 

“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus looked at the rune and was pretty positive that it wasn’t there before. 

“A wedding rune,” Alec whispered and Magnus’ eyes widened and he focused on the fresh bond that was pulsing in his soul, mingling with his magic. 

“A life bond, well my dear Alexander it appears that our souls were meant for each other and took things into their own hands,” Magnus said slowly, watching as Alec traced the new rune, the rune that signified their bond to each other. 

“Well… It’s a good thing I love you,” Alec’s lips turned up into a smile and Magnus couldn’t help his own and their new bond all but sang.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus leaned down and kissed his husband who happily kissed back and Magnus now knew that he would get to have this for the rest of his life and what a life it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a ride and I'm glad to say it's not over yet! Thanks to my feedback form I have many more kinks to play with for this couple so I shall be writing and posting a PART TWO of this series, so keep an eye out!

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/623047790653784064/ive-decided-to-start-taking-commissions


End file.
